


Friendship

by DespairLilies



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: I really like this AU, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, asylum AU, danganronpa - Freeform, ko bein a cute dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairLilies/pseuds/DespairLilies
Summary: Friendship n' shit is real gud, yeah yeah.. now make out.





	

"So Komaeda... What's your problem?" The brunette asked, he was diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder himself, but he wondered what the albino suffered to put him in this hell hole of a place.

"Hahah, isn't that a little personal Hinata-kun? We just met two days ago after all." Komaeda responded with a smile.

"Huh? I mean yeah.. But aren't we friends?" Hinata asked, a face of slight anger and confusion on his face, suddenly Komaeda jolted and pressed his head in his arms to hide his flushed face.

"K-Komaeda?" Hinata had a face of concern.

"S-say that again..."

"'We're friends'?"

" _A-ah!_ " Komaeda jolted again as he trembled before jumping up, his face mere inches away from Hinata's.

"Do you mean it?!" Komaeda's face was full of glee, his grey-green eyes widened as a huge smile plastered his cheeks.

"Yeah.. I mean, we talk, hang out and sit by each other every day.. Those are things friends do after all." Hinata responded leaning back so Komaeda's face wasn't extremely close.

"Hahaha! This is amazing! I never would've believed that you would see trash like me as a friend!!" Komaeda exclaimed, clearly happy. Then Komaeda sat back down by Hinata. "Garbage like me would most likely not be able to pleasure you... But I'll do the best I can Hinata-kun!!" Komaeda said happily.

_'He always has such an embarrassing way to say things...'_

"Can you not say it like that? It sounds wrong.." 

"Oh really? I'm so sorry, forgive me Hinata-kun.." Komaeda slumped, eyes looking sad and guilty.

"No need to apologize, it's okay!" Hinata responded, his smile making Komaeda feel at ease.

 

 

_**{END}** _

**Author's Note:**

> bleh


End file.
